Maestro y discípulo
by joya blanca
Summary: Kevin se a marchado y ahora ben es libre de comenzar con un nuevo amor. Un nuevo comienso.


Maestro y discípulo

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Todo comenzó hace tiempo….

Cuando tenía 10 y el 11 años…..era un chico malo, rudo, que solo me intereso para conseguir un juego de los samurai sumos gratis.

Fue una decepción cuando me di cuenta que era un loco maniático, me alivie cuando lo encerré en el proyector.

¿Fin de la historia?

No, no ,no ,no…el tiempo paso ¿ok?, cuando yo tenia 15 años lo volví a ver

Mi primer pensamiento fue: ¡whou que bien se ve! (algo que me confundió un poco)

Mi segundo pensamiento fue:¡te pateare el trasero!

Lo hice, se lo patee y bien pateado…no se exactamente ¿en que minuto? Pero el termino siendo del equipo, paso de villano a ex….algo que a mi me costaba comprender.

El tipo comenzó a salir con mi prima, eran novios, se veían como novios, se amaban pero…

Esa extraña sensación, cada vez que me miraba...

Primero fueron las miradas….pensé que me estaba volviendo loco.

Luego comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos (más de lo esperado), por alguna extraña razón me encantaba estar en su auto, me encantaba estar con el.

Fue que en aquel día, estábamos solos en su auto y….y…..y el osmosiano….el osmosiano/humano me…. me….me beso…. ¡ME BESO!

Me dijo que me amaba, que me deseaba.

Yo…yo no sabia que decir, no sabia que creer.

Trate de evitarlo, lo intente pero no pude….cada vez que gwen y julie se iban de compras venían las palabras, los besos, las caricias.

Luego vinieron las noches de locura en la parte de atrás de su auto, estacionado siempre en un oscuro estacionamiento.

Kevin siempre tenia control de la situación, el siempre era el dominante, ni se imaginan las cosas que me enseño…..el era el maestro y yo su obediente aprendiz.

Kevin decía "te amo" y yo le creía….¡en el nombre de todos los plomeros le hubiera creído cualquier cosa, con lo embobado que estaba!

Así seguí mi "relación secreta" con este chico un año mayor que yo.

Paso un año…..Todo era color de rosa, todo era felicidad, pensé que era para la toda la eternidad…

Tan repentino como comenzó, termino…

Fue después de atrapar a Zomboso, que mi primita soltó la bomba

Gwen se salto unas clases y gracias a su super cerebro termino la secundaria más rápido que cualquier mortal y ahora iría a la universidad.

Me puso triste, es mi prima casi la hermana que jamás tuve, la que estuvo a mi lado desde que obtuve el onmitrix. Por otro lado ahora estaría más tiempo con Kevin, lo tendría solo para mí…

¡NO!

¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO SE IVA CON ELLA!...No podía dejar a su novia sola, dijo que buscaría trabajo de mecánico cerca de su universidad, me dijo una broma sobra mi carácter, me miro como diciendo "nos divertimos, eso es todo", se subió a su auto y se fueron de bellwood.

Yo me quede parado en la acera, como sintiendo un bofetada olímpica en la cara junto al criminal zombie a mi lado…..adiós Kevin Levin.

"es momento de que comience a trabajar solo" me dije para no pensar en nada, para no sentir y concentrarme en mi trabajo de plomero.

Entregue al criminal, pensé en ir al Sr. Smoothy,( Sr. _Bebidas o __Sr__. __Malteadas)__pero no seria lo mismo, ahora ya nada era lo mismo..._

_Mi primera misión (eso creí) en solitario, un alíen dueño de un emporio de retretes estaba siendo extorsionado, decidí ver si a otros aliens comerciantes les pasaba lo mismo. _

_Fui al centro comercial a comer algo y a buscar algo de información, estaba lleno de aliens de todo tipo…lógico desde que la tierra es un planeta abierto, los aliens han venido a mudarse o hacer negocios con la tierra._

Estaba entre comiendo y sacando información (solo logre lo primero, lo segundo estaba mal por así decirlo), cuando los extorsionadores llegaron, me trasforme pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

No me pregunten ¿de donde?...de la nada salio un tipo calvo de ojos rojos y cara blanca (después sabría que es un Revonnahgander) el se movía como bruce lee...

El oji rojo saco un pistola que lanzo un red de energía que atrapo a los villanos.

Si eso no era impresionante, lo que dijo después de la captura si lo era "el magistrado tennyson me envió, soy Rook Blondo tu **nuevo compañero**"

¡COMPAÑERO!

Yo no necesito compañero….puedo solo…..eso pensé y eso le dije a mi abuelo pero el no escucho.

Este tipo, este Rook era diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado….primero me llamaba señor (no saben lo que me costo que me llamara solo ben), también era hábil en batalla y muy inteligente pero a veces se comportaba como un principiante (lo cual eso era)

¡Para colmo no entendía mis bromas!, más encima parecía no afectarle….rápidamente me di cuenta que era inocente e ingenuo a pesar de verse…. ¿De cuanto? ¿17? ¿18? ¿19? ¿20?, Como sea no importa...

También me di cuenta que este tipo era otro fan más mió….de todos los plomeros del universo, ¿y a mi me toca un fan de ben 10?

En síntesis lo termine aceptando por las papas fritas con salsa que me dio.

Estuvimos distantes lo admito, me costaba aceptarlo, pero lentamente nos fuimos acercando...

Pasamos de tener una relación de superior/inferior a colegas.

Era tan diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, era tan inocente, le tenia que explicar muchas cosas de la tierra (excepto sobre hormigas, ya que el leyó un libro sobre eso) , no me pregunten el ¿Por qué? Pero por alguna razón eso me pareció tierno.

Con el tiempo Gwen y Kevin regresaron, solo una visita por el fin de semana….intente ver algo en los ojos de Kevin, pero no….nada….ese día comprendí, me convencí definitivamente que lo nuestro termino…..tal como llegaron, se fueron.

Las misiones continuaron, Rook y yo nos seguíamos haciendo cercanos.

Tan cercanos que en una misión en el planeta Revonahh, conocí a su ex novia Rayona (la cual era muy alegre) y a la familia de Rook : Rook Da su padre, Rook Dralla su madre, sus tres hermanas Rook Shar, Rook Shi y Rook Shim . Y su hermanito Young One.

Simpatiquísima familia, simpatiquísimo Rook.

Mi compañero ya no era tan malo ni un fastidio, como pensé antes de conocerlo mejor.

Fue cuando ese sentimiento regreso, yo no quería creerlo no quería aceptarlo pero ahí estaba, fastidiándome otra vez.

Otra vez con alguien mayor….hufffff…que gusto tan raro tengo...

No sabia que hacer ¿comenzar de cero o no?

Decidí intentarlo, tener una nueva relación secreta…

Una noche estando solos en la patrulla de los plomeros, lo bese, sin pensarlo dos veces lo pensé.

El reacciono justo como yo lo hice alguna vez con Kevin.

Me costo convencerlo de que lo que sentía era genuino, con mucho esfuerzo lo logre.

Ahora en la parte de atrás de la patrulla en un estacionamiento oscuro, lo lleno de besos, caricias y muchos "te quiero"

Ahora yo soy el maestro y tengo mucho que enseñarle.


End file.
